Mi dulce tormento
by Aoi uzu
Summary: La vida me a quitado mucho... ellos son mi dulce tormento... los amo pero es tan doloroso que no soporto el verlos... (reeditado) perdon por la espera espero sea de su agrado el final *finalizado* two-shot aclaracione adentro del fic
1. Perdido En La Oscuridad

**Quiero que sepan que este two-shot ya esta publicado a nombre de shippuden28 que era mi antiguo nombre de usuario pero por cierto problemas que no me explico no puedo acceder a esta si bien no a sido borrada los Fics que tenia en esta se quedaron estancados pero quiero que sepan que en mis anteriores Fics lo re subiré con su respectiva actualización una vez la termine espero que sean comprensivos :)**

**Mi primer two-shot de Naruto! No es la primera vez que escribo uno pero si es la primera vez que escribo uno de Naruto**

**Bien dejen reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los conceptos usados son de Masashi "pequeña" dramatización es mía =)**

**A leer!**

* * *

CHAPTER: 1. CAP:1 Perdido en la oscuridad

_- MI DULCE TORMENTO_-_-

* * *

Te levantas confundido y aturdido sin saber donde estas das una ojeada al lugar en donde te encuentras. Te das cuenta de que ya te has encontrado en ese lugar varias veces con distintas personas, era un lugar sin fin como su mente de tonos claros y brillantes.

Con una voz lejana como pista repitiendo lo mismo como siempre.

-Naruto- oyes tu nombre y giras sobre tus talones para ver quienes son .sonríes. Al darte cuenta de quienes pronuncian tu nombre. No tardas mucho en reconocer alas personas que tienes delante de ti. No pensaste volverlas a ver otra vez. Acortas la distancia entre ellos y los abrazas fuertemente mientras ellos te corresponden inmediatamente.

-Te amamos…- dicen aquellas personas. Tú sin darte cuenta sueltas amargas lagrimas y al instante desaparecen en miles de esporas luminosas frente a tus ojos dejándote caer al duro suelo. Definitivamente este sueño era un horroroso tormento para ti. Por que si esto era mas que un sueño uno que se repetía mas constantemente desde que termino la Cuarta gran guerra ninja. Todo se vuelve negro pero tu ni siquiera le tomas importancia sigues metido en tus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que tus sollozos suben de volumen y las lagrimas no se detienen en cambio; siguen saliendo sin que tu puedas evitarlo… en un vano intento por detener esa dolorosas lagrimas hundes tu cara entre tus manos

-L-los necesito…- pronuncias torpemente por los sollozos que inútilmente tratas de ahogar en tu garganta sin esfuerzo aparente. Te rindes y las dejas fluir libremente por tu cara y terminas haciendo lo mismo de siempre, te quedas hay, sentado esperando a que alguien venga y te rescate de es espacio que cada vez que lo visitaba terminaba igual.

A lo lejos ves una tenue luz, lo que indica es que alguien se a compadecido de ti y por fin te ha despertado. Sonríes tristemente y rápidamente preparas tu mascara de felicidad que fuiste perfeccionando durante toda tu vida, es tan perfecta que es casi real y estas listo para cubrir tu débil alma con valientes palabras…

* * *

Abres despacio los ojos tratando de acostumbrarte a la luz de tu habitación pero te tardas unos cuantos segundos en reconocer que no es tu habitación si no una blanca habitación con una cama en medio que es en la que te encuentras en estos momentos.

-¿Que hago aquí?- te preguntas a ti mismo pero otra voz lo respondió por ti

-Al fin despiertas - dijo kakashi sentado a un lado de ti leyendo el librito verde de siempre, tratas de sonreír pero no puedes sientes un gran dolor en el cuerpo, sientes un pinchazo de dolor en tu estomago y tu corazón y sientes un gran nudo en la garganta y ahí… te das cuenta que tu mascara esta apunto de caer…

-Fuiste atacado en tu misión, afortunadamente logramos llegar para ayudarte pero ya estabas muy dañado y te dio otro ataca de hiperventilación, lo extraño es que llevas casi 2 semanas durmiendo por que al parecer el kiuby no quiere curar tus heridas- oyes a kakashi decir eso lo cual no te sorprende ya que en la guerra gasto mucho chakra y ahora estaba en un proceso de regeneración el cual iba a durar una semana mas o al menos eso crees, por lo tanto estabas a tu suerte pero eso no te importaba ya que durante ese proceso pediste conexión con kurama y no puedes hablar con el lo cual te hace sentir solo…

-¿Que día es hoy kakashi- sensei ?-preguntas en voz baja y ronca

-Diez de octubre - dice sereno y despreocupado para luego abrir un poco mas de lo normal su único ojo visible -¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!-te sonríe

Le sonríes, con una de tus mejores sonrisas pero inconscientemente no te preocupaste por tus ojos que ese momento reflejaban tristeza profunda que al parecer kakashi noto y cambio su expresión feliz por una más preocupada y triste

-¿Volviste a tener ese sueño?, ¿verdad?- pregunto un poco triste

Tu solo asiente con la cabeza. Los dos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que tú lo rompes preguntando y declarando cosas al aire

-¿Qué fue lo que realmente perdí aquel día?- te preguntas a ti mismo en un susurro lo suficiente alta para que kakashi lo oyera -Me había olvidado de eso por tanto tiempo…-

-…-

-…-

-Tan solo debería superarlo… debería dejar de sentirlo… ¿No crees sensei?-

-No… lo se Naruto…- oyes a kakashi indeciso por primera vez no sabe que contestar. Sueltas una amarga risa y vuelves a hablar -Creo… creo que ya me perdí de vista a mi mismo… ya que... ya no me importa si soy lastimado, por que ya no siento dolor…- sientes mojadas tus mejillas y te das cuenta… estas llorando… otra vez…

-¡¿Estas bien Naruto?!- pregunta alarmado kakashi, por otro lado tu lentamente posas tu mano sobre tus ojos para que no los vean cubiertas de aquel liquido salado te das cuenta que tu mascara de felicidad se desmorona fuertemente al suelo

-¿Sabes algo kakashi-sensei?-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Siempre me pregunto por que la gente no me entiende… y… siempre suena la... Misma... miserable respuesta… "no ves que hemos ido creando sentimientos complejos" – Haces un amago por sonreír pero tus labios tiemblan. Es inútil. -Me eh preguntado… "¿al menos mis lagrimas funcionan?"- posas tu otra mano sobre tu cara hundiendo tu rostro en ellas, aun sentado flexionas un poco tus rodillas dándote un aspecto desprotegido. Pero a pesar de eso tú sigues hablando.

-No se por que... pero tengo esta... sensación insistente… de que nunca... los volveré a ver… a pesar de que se que ellos ya no existen- hablas entrecortadamente por tu descontrolados sollozos, no pues ver como kakashi te mira impotente por no saber que hacer para ayudarte

-Y tengo coraje... conmigo mismo… ni siquiera... Puedo... Decirles… "no me dejen"- el corazón te duele con cada palabra que pronuncias lo oyes sonar violentamente y te hace temblar todo el cuerpo.

-Desde… ese momento… me hallo en medio.. De un sueño… que no… es posible… cumplir… supongo que tantos años de sufrimiento guardado... me están cobrando... Factura…- sueltas un risa apagada -estoy ll-llegando al l-limite de... mi propia tristeza…y de lo que puedo soportar - y hay mismo te fracturas en miles de pedazos. Lloras más fuerte. Sientes como alguien se sienta frente a ti y te atrae a el lentamente, ni siquiera pones resistencia, pasa los brazos alrededor de la altura de tu cuello y tu espalda y te acerca un poco mas a su pecho... y te abraza… como cualquier padre haría con su hijo. Notas su esencia y la reconoces de inmediato era... Kakashi… la persona que es como un padre para ti…y de la que menos te esperaste un acto como este conociendo como es su actitud despreocupada

Lo oyes hablar un poco quebrado lo cual te sorprende un poco

-en realidad tienes miedo de todos modos… incluso si sigues actuando fuerte ocultando tus lagrimas… tan solo arroja esa tristeza… esta bien solo mirar hacia adelante…así que desahógate… saca todo lo que te duela y te haga sentir tristeza… por que ambos sabemos que al final seguramente sonreirás, por que todavía hay muchas personas que te necesitan.-

Cuando termino de hablar sollozaste aun mas fuerte y te aferraste a el, en respuesta el te apretó mas contra si de forma protectora y paternal.

No te das cuenta cuando tocan ala puerta, tampoco te das cuenta cuando entra aquella multitud de personas que son tus amigos, sientes como kakashi levanta y gira lentamente el rostro para ver alas personas que venían hablando de cosas sin importancia pero al ir entrando se van callando al verte en ese estado.

Kakashi los ve con su único ojo visible lleno de tristeza y preocupación, el solo se queda callado viéndolos hasta que alguien rompe el silencio

-¿Que pasa kakashi?, ¿Que tiene Naruto?- pregunta Tsunade visiblemente preocupada por el rubio

kakashi niega con la cabeza ligeramente - solo tuvo ese sueño y justamente hoy- dice kakashi dejando su tono despreocupado a un lado remplazándolo por uno triste - al parecer esos dos lo han estado atormentado inconscientemente en sus sueños -dijo kakashi sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tsunade que ya sabia de aquel sueño

De un momento a otro te sientes sofocado por aquella multitud de personas que a pesar de no estar mirándolas sientes su mirada sobre ti. Te escudas y usas a Kakashi como protección. Quieres respirar. Este lugar es sofocante. Sientes como kakashi afloja el agarre y te tensas y te aferras con mas fuerza a el, sientes que te falta el aire y empiezas a respirar erráticamente. ¡Dejen de mirarme!.

Por oro lado kakashi se sorprendió un poco ya que cuando aflojo un poco el agarre que te tenia tu te aferraste mas a el para después oírte respirar con irregularidad -¡Naruto!, ¿Que te pasa!?- pregunto alarmado al oír como tu respiración subía de volumen hasta ser perfectamente audible para todos los presentes. Sientes como tus fuerzas te abandonan toses un poco y te llevas la mano a la boca para acallar un poco el sonido, segundos después la separas al sentirla mojada, la levantas ligeramente a la luz para verla y ahí descubres que hay sangre no te sorprende ya que seguramente con tanto gimoteo pudiste abrir tus heridas internas, mueves lentamente tu mano hacia tu corazón al sentir un pinchazo de dolor, hay recuerdas que un maldito bastardo te apuñalo en este por suerte no habías muerto. Desases por completo tu agarre que sostenías sobre kakashi, levantas como puedes la vista para ver a tus amigos que parecen estar congelados . Les sonríes débilmente, tus lagrimas siguen saliendo pero tu voz no. Solo mueves tu boca en un silencioso."Gracias chicos". "Hasta pronto".

Oyes los aparatos que tienes conectados hacer ruido uno tras otro, con la vista nublada ves como Tsunade y Sakura y varios doctores reaccionan y entran y se acercan hacia a ti

Escupes un poco de sangre en la cama ya que kakashi ya no estaba ahí cubren la blanca sabana que te cubría ves como las enfermera tratan de sacar inútilmente a tus amigos que solo gritan tu nombre pero solo los oyes como gritos distantes sonríes nuevamente y te desplomas sobre la cama ante la mirada de todos.

-¡Naruto!- se oye un gran grito en el hospital pero tú ya no lo escuchas esta inconsciente.

* * *

Despiertas dentro de un sueño nuevamente dentro de un mundo desconocido

-Naruto- oyes esas voces como siempre, te das vuelta y los ves a ellos…. Pero ahora te miran diferente… te miran con tristeza y ahí entiendes lo que esta pasando

-Naruto, no quiero que mueras a un - dijo Minato triste y agachando la mirada

-Por eso no te dejaremos pasar de aquí- dijo Kushina con las manos en la cintura y bastante enojada

-Aun te falta mucho por hacer allá- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro- y nosotros te echaremos de aquí cada vez que vengas cuando no te corresponde- dijo Kushina orgullosa de si misma

-Pero antes…- dijeron al tiempo se acercaban a Naruto y lo abrazaban, le susurraron algunas palabras al oído se aferraban fuertemente como si no lo quisieran soltar pero debían -Adiós…hijo...- dijeron al mismo tiempo que se separaban de el

-Te amamos Naruto… no lo olvides…- cuando terminaron de hablar se acercaron a grandes zancadas hacia el y lo empujaron por un precipicio, ni tiempo le dio para reaccionar lo ultimo que vio fue la cara sonriente de sus padres

Sonrió recordando sus palabras -"Si te pones de pie sufrirás mas que ahora a pesar de ello al final seguramente sonreirás ", " tu dolor siempre esta protegiéndote y siempre te protegió por nosotros pero es momento de dejarlo ir"," por mas que te tropieces sabemos que te levantaras, levántate hoy es el mejor momento"

-…-

-…-

-...-

-" así que por lo menos mantén tu corazón abierto."-

* * *

-…..

Abres con pesadez tus ojos y ves muchas flores a tu alrededor con muchas cartas en ellas o simples mensajes de " espero que te mejores", te sorprendes ya que parece un pequeño jardín. Mueves un poco la cabeza y ves una enorme pila de regalos con distintas fechas los miras extrañados y buscas con la mirada un calendario cuando lo encuentras te sorprendes dice "ABRIL".

Te levantas con cuidado de tu cama y te topas con un sillón cómodo a la vista con una mesita de noche con una lámpara y los libros de "Icha-Icha Tactis" y libros de "cómo debes comportarte ante situaciones difíciles" sobre ella, sonríes ligeramente al saber de quienes se tratan, te fijan mas debajo de la mesita de noche y notas que tenia cajones abres el primero y ves un estuche de pintura y un libreta con muchos dibujos tuyos y de tu equipo. Lo cierras y abres el siguiente lleno de libros de medicina y pergaminos . Abres la última. Hay habían libros con el logo del los Uchiha y otros tantos pergaminos de jutsus. Sonríes aun mas al reconocer de quien son esas cosas. Oyes como cae algo por detrás de la mesita y te hallas con un pasadizo secreto lleno de pequeñas botellas de sake te le quedas viendo con una gotita detrás de la cabeza, no te hace falta pensar mucho para saber de quien son la botellas, cierras con cuidado la gaveta y con la mirada observas las cosas de sus amigos trajeron para el o para hacerle compañía. Levanto la vista hacia arriba y vio una especie de calendario donde estaban los nombres de tus amigos con fechas y horarios que se turnaban para visitarte y hacerte compañía, figas la vista en el calendario y en el reloj que esta a lado

-mmm…al parecer la ultima que a estado aquí a sido…Kakashi-sensei…- deduces con voz rasposa

Buscas con la mirada tus pertenencias pero no las encuentras, no le das importancia, te fijas en tu vestimenta y la miras con aceptación, traías pantalones y una camisa típica del hospital. Abres la ventana ves el paisaje, la aldea se ve mejor que la ultima vez y saltas de un brinco por la misma pero no caes en el suelo sino en el techo miras confuso y te das cuenta de que estas en el ultimo piso, le restas importancia ya que te facilitara la huida estas ansioso por estirar las piernas.

-Parece que el niño al fin se a dignado a despertar- hablo kurama burlo como siempre tratando de hacerlo enojar pero no conto con que el hiciera eso

-¡kurama!, ¡Que feliz estoy hace mucho que no te veo ni hablo contigo! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- el demonio decir que se asusto fue poco ya que el rubio apareció de repente sobre su hocico abrazándole

-¡Ah!, ¡Que crees que haces mocoso idiota! ¡Deja de hacerlo que es raro! - exclamo furioso/ avergonzado en demonio de nueve colas

-No te preocupes yo se que tu también me extrañaste aunque no digas nada y lo escondas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa pero esta era diferente esta era una sonrisa de corazón no de las falsas que le vio tantas veces practicar

-¡Hablaremos luego adiós!- exclamo desapareciendo aun con su sonrisa

En kiuby se acostó como siempre lo solía hacer pero esta ves diciendo improperios al rubio

-Quien se cree ese mocoso- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida de esas comunes en el cerrando sus ojos y echándose a dormir

Ya afuera de su mente Naruto salió de la aldea y se interno a un bosque y busco con la mirada un pequeño monumento de tributo que le había echo a Jiraiya, cuando lo hallo se sentó enfrente de el y comenzó a hablar con el como si estuviera justo enfrente. Y se paso hablando con el monumento de cosas que le pasaron a lo largo del tiempo como: de Sasuke le ayudo a terminar la guerra, aunque se suponía que pelearía contra el no con el pero no le tomo importancia, también le conto cuando perdonaron a Sasuke solo por haber ayudado en la guerra, de cuando el y Sasuke se convirtieron en jounin elite y que estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage y de otras cosas sin sentido como cuando el aun vivía.

-Sabes… ero-sennin-hablo Naruto en un susurro audible

-Hasta en un mundo sin ustedes…

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio dejando ver una cabellera negra, cuando esta se abrió por completo dejo ver a un joven de 17 años que traía un traje jounin y la banda de Konoha en su frente.

Entro a paso lento con los ojos cerrados después de todo ya sabia el camino, llego al sillón y se dejo caer lentamente, ya una vez sentado bajo un poco la mano y abrió el tercer cajón de la mesita de noche y saco un libro de control de chakra tranquilamente abrió el libro en la hoja en donde se había quedado la ultima vez abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que la hoja iba a la mitad del camino para ser cambiada y se quedo congelado en una extraña posición con la hoja aun entre los dedos y los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad.

-¡Y Naruto!- grito exaltado al tiempo que se paraba y dejaba caer el libro de sus manos al piso, salió a toda prisa del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la recepción del hospital

-¡Donde esta el paciente de la habitación 610!- grito exaltado a la pobre recepcionista, de inmediato se puso a buscar para ver si lo habían movido para hacerle estudios como siempre lo hacían desde que cayo en coma… si Naruto había caído en coma después del accidente del 10 de octubre hace seis meses . El Uchiha estaba que lo llevaba el demonio siempre que lo movían para algún estudio le informaba a el que estaba encargado de el en esas horas y los acompañaba hasta que lo regresaran a su habitación. Pero este día lo dejaban solo unos 15 o 20 minutos máximo hasta que llegara el siguiente que en su caso era el.

-Lo siento Uchiha-san, Naruto-sama debería de estar en sus habitación no hay ordenes de Tsunade-sama para algún examen o revisión

-¡Demonios! ¡Mande la los guardias a buscarlo, a desaparecido de su habitación!, ¡De inmediato!- gruño Sasuke

-¡Hai!- dijo la enfermera tomando un teléfono

Por otra parte Sasuke salió corriendo del hospital hacia la torre de la Hokage para informarle sobre la desaparición de Naruto, mientras iba de camino allá recordó lo que les dijo kakashi y Tsunade el día en que Naruto cayo en coma

_Flash back_

_Después de que los sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación de su amigo todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que salieran Tsunade y Sakura, solo oían pasos de un lado a otro y la voz de Tsunade pidiendo cosas a diestra y siniestra. Sasuke fue el primero en hablar así rompiendo el tenso silencio_

_-¿Kakashi que paso con Naruto?, ¿por que se puso así?-pregunto obteniendo toda la atención de los presentes e inmediatamente la mirada de todos se poso sobre kakashi quien solo miraba su chaleco cubierto por la sangre que Naruto había escupido y esta accidentalmente cayo en su chaleco…pero eso importaba poco. _

_-¡kakashi!- grito enojado Sasuke por la poca atención que recibía de su sensei_

_-¿Eh?, ¿Que pasa?- pregunto kakashi mientras se retiraba el chaleco y observaba las manchas que tenía sobre este como si fueran lo más importantes en esos momentos_

_-Que ¿que paso con Naruto?, ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?-pregunto nuevamente Sasuke _

_-Ahh- suspiro cansado - ¿todos saben aquí que Naruto nunca conoció a sus padres verdad?- dijo kakashi y todos asintieron en silencio atentos a lo que decía el ninja copia -mmm... No se como explicarlo de echo no puedo explicarlo, Naruto a vivido toda su vida prácticamente solo nadie dijo nunca nada sobre sus padres por que no debían -explico vagamente mientras con la mirada perdida en su chaleco poso sus dedos sobre la manchas presentes-decían que era para protegerlo…pero siempre me pareció al revés…el merecía saber la verdad pero se la ocultaron- kakashi estrujo un poco su chaleco entre sus manos. No parecía hablar con ellos parecía hablar consigo mismo_

_-eso no explica nada kakashi-Sasuke se estaba cansado y era notable por el tono de su voz _

_-Ellos murieron el día en que nació...- todos se sorprendieron y lo miraron incrédulos _

_-A Naruto se le permitió conocer a sus padres por obra del sello que mantiene al kiuby encerrado, ya que fue diseñado para ese motivo-explico mirado la puerta frente a el_

_-…Después del ataque del kiuby el Sandaime impuso una ley para prohibir que se hablara sobre el ataque frente a Naruto también esta prohibido para todo Shinobis que conoce su secreto divulgar su origen...-pero kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar por el gran estruendo de la voz de Tsunade_

_-¡Traigan un desfibrilador, su corazón se ha detenido!- todos se congelaron y vieron cono se abrió la puerta y de esta salió rápidamente una enfermera y tan rápido como Salió entro con dicho aparato dejando la puerta abierta atrás donde todos corrieron para ver lo que pasaba _

_-¡Carga Doscientos!- ordeno Tsunade _

_-¡Hai!-dijo asustada la enfermera. _

_-¡Despejen!-nuevamente grito Tsunade con el aparato en el pecho de Naruto. En ese momento todos vieron como Tsunade estaba con ese aparato sobre Naruto dándole descargas eléctricas para que el corazón de Naruto volviera a latir, una vez termino la descarga todos los doctores voltearon hacia el monitor para ver si había respuesta. Pero nada…._

_-¡No responde!-fue lo único que la Hokage necesito para gritar que doblaran la carga_

_-¡Carga cuatrocientos!- grito desesperada-¡Bien esto es lo ultimo que podemos hacer! Si no reacciona con esto…será el fin!- tuvo que agarrar todo el valor que le quedaba para decir esas duras palabras que la lastimaban tanto a ella como así equipo le dolieron hasta lo mas profundo._

_-¡Despejen!-otra vez una carga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, nuevamente voltearon hacia el monitor pero no había reacción. Lo que paso después de ahí paso como en cámara lenta _

_Tsunade se quedo parada junto a Naruto con la mirada gacha._

_Sakura se dejo caer a suelo de rodillas con las manos en el rostro._

_Sasuke se alejo de ahí hasta chocar contra la pared apoyándose contra esta se dejo caer a suelo con la mirada baja._

_Kakashi, si simplemente miraban la escena._

_-La hora de la mue…-el doctor no pudo terminar la oración ya que el monitor empezó a hacer un ligero ruidito_

_-No esperen...¡ hay respuesta!- todos en seguida dirigieron su vista hacia el aparato que monitoreaba el corazón de Naruto, era solo una pequeña línea que luchaba por sobresalir_

_-¡Es débil pero hay reacción!, ¡traigan lo necesario para estabilizarlo!-esas fueron las palabras que lograran que le regresara el alma al cuerpo a todos en especial al equipo de Naruto. Lo ultimo que vieron fue a Naruto siendo rodeado por un chakra verde y fue lo ultimo que vieron ya que una "amable" enfermera les cerrero la puerta en la cara impidiéndoles ver mas._

_Una vez se alejaron un poco de la puerta todos dieron un suspiro conjunto de cansancio y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sai rompió el silencio._

_-¡Ah!, pero que cumpleaños mas triste, mira que casi morirte en tu cumpleaños eso si es mala suerte-termino de decir Sai con una de sus sonrisas fingidas_

_-¡SAI!- se oyó un gran grito conjunto en todo el pasillo de hospital_

_-¡Te das cuenta de las cosas tan horribles que dices!-lo regaño Ino _

_-¡Pero es cierto, la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun estuvo apunto de apagarse!-_

_ -¡LEE!-se oyó otro grito a lo largo des pasillo_

_-¡No digas estupideces idiota!-lo regaño TenTen y de paso golpeo a los dos indiscretos_

_-Dejando todo esto de lado - dijo Shikamaru mirando a lee y Sai -kakashi-sensei podrías terminar lo que ibas a decir- dijo con seriedad mirando a ninja copia. De inmediato todos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo para voltear hacia kakashi_

_-¿Uh?, los siento chicos pero me di cuenta de que no puedo decirles nada ya que es un secreto clase S y no tengo permitido hablar sobre ello… perdón.- dijo kakashi apenado_

_-¡¿Qué?!-otro grito se oyó - ¡¿Cómo que clase S?!-_

_-¡No jodas kakashi!-grito Sasuke explotando al fin acercándose a grandes zancadas a su maestro y tomando por la camisa _

_-Vamos Sasuke, entiende si se los digo podrían considerarme traidor y matarme en el acto- trato de explicarse kakashi zafándose del agarre de su alumno_

_-Kakashi no nos vengas con tonterías, ¡¿nos estas queriendo decir que la mitad de la vida de Naruto esta bajo secreto supremo?!- pregunto enojado Sasuke. Kakashi solo asintió y levanto la mano mostrando cinco dedos _

_-5... solamente cinco personas sin contarlo a el, saben toda la verdad de su niñez- termino bajando la mano- en realidad eran siete pero dos ya murieron-justamente cuando kakashi termino de hablar la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió fuertemente dejando ver a una Tsunade muy cansada y lo peor. Enojada._

_-¡Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo!- grito la Hokage y todos palidecieron- ¡Estamos en un hospital idiotas!-ella se acerco y ellos se alegaron- Y… en cuanto a ti kakashi te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste- dijo tétrica y el se tenso _

_- los quiero a todos en mi oficina A-HO-RA!- ordeno y desapareció en una bola de humo dejando ver a Sakura, en cuanto la vieron le preguntaron por el estado de su amigo_

_-Sakura ¿como se encuentra?- pregunto kakashi preocupado _

_-Ya lo estabilizamos kakashi-sensei, nos sorprendió que no tuviera ningún daño mental ya que estuvo muerto durante casi cinco minutos, pero…- dijo y todos esperaron lo peor -Pero a caído en coma y no sabemos cuando despertara pueden ser días, semanas, meses, años o en el peor de los casos nunca despertara- termino de decir con pesar, en cierto punto sus amigos se alegraron de que estuviera fuera de peligro pero no los dejaría en paz la idea de que Naruto no vuelva a despertar_

_-Solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar-trato de animarlos kakashi al ver las caras de los mas jóvenes y que sea dicho de paso, auto convencerse si mismo de sus palabras _

_- Bueno hay movernos rápido si no quieren hacer enojar a Tsunade-sama- dijo kakashi dándole una ultima mirada a la puerta para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar_

_-Hai- dijeron sin ganas, por ultimo le dieron una última mirada al cuarto del rubio como lo hizo kakashi y emprendieron su camino hacia la torre._

_Una vez todos se reunieron la Hokage procedió a hablar _

_-Bueno viendo que kakashi abrió la boca..- dijo mirando al ninja copia y este solo se encogió de hombros_

_-Tarde o temprano lo descubrirían…pero les daré una advertencia, lo que están a punto de escuchar es uno de los secretos mas protegidos de la villa…nada de lo que oigan puede salir de estas cuatro paredes...- hizo una pequeña pausa -empecemos por su madre… ella se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, era conocida como el "habanero sangriento"- rio un poco a recordó un poco el apodo- fue una de las mejores Kunoichis de su generación y fue la anterior jinchuriki del kiuby- dijo Tsunade seria. Bien eso si los sorprendió. La Hokage siguió con su relato -su padre fue uno de los mejores Shinobis que el mundo pudo haber visto nacer era un genio, de esos que solo nacen cada diez años, fue alumno de Jiraiya, fue héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja, fue considerado peligroso y se daba la orden de huir en cuanto se le viera…-dijo la Hokage aun mas seria si era posible. _

_Si bien lo de la madre de Naruto les sorprendió ahora por donde iba la historia los sorprendía aun más._

_-Fue conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha…y… como el cuarto Hokage…-bueno eso si los dejo choqueados Naruto era así como un hijo de reyes al cual se le despojo de todo en la vida _

_-Todo empezó el 10 de octubre hace 17 años … Kushina siendo el contenedor del kiuby su embarazo duro 10 meses y al tener que nutrir al bebe el sello se debilito y…_

_Así Tsunade les conto lo que paso en el parto, lo de la extracción del kiuby, el ataque al Yondaime, y por ultimo el sellado de Naruto. Si se sorprendieron por todo eso entendían por que naruto se puso así ya que perdió a sus padres en su cumpleaños._

_-Si bien, el Sandaime cometió el error de nunca decirle la verdad a naruto, lo hizo por que pensaba que así lo protegería de los enemigos de su padre que sabiendo que el rayo amarillo de Konoha había muerto y había dejado descendencia desde cuando naruto ya estaría muerto, el se hubiera convertido en un blanco y alguien extremadamente buscado con el solo hecho de existir-resumió lo que pudieron ser los acontecimientos_

_-y si me quieren preguntar el por que yo nunca se lo dije fue por que el consejo me lo impidió ya que el tercero declaro que no se le diría nada hasta que fuera mayor de edad, pero bueno eso ya no es necesario ya que se entero hace mucho-dijo Tsunade mas relajada - pero si mi experiencia no me engaña el dolor de la perdida de Jiraiya y el de conocer a sus padres y el no poder cruzar con ellos mas que unas cuantas palabras mas la soledad y tristeza de su niñez terminaron pasándole la factura por... siempre guardarse todo...y aunque no lo paresca,Naruto es más fragíl de lo que aparenta. Tarde o temprano se terminaria quebrando...- termino de decir Tsunade un poco triste_

_-¡Ah! Ahora que lo menciona Hokage-sama naruto dijo lo mismo, el hablaba como si presintiera lo que le iba a pasar al principio no le entendí pero creo que ya capte lo que quiso decir- termino de decir kakashi con su rostro analítico_

_-¿Entonces estas queriendo decir que ese idiota presentía lo que le iba a pasar y no dijo nada?- pregunto enojado Sasuke_

_-Puede que si, puede que no -dijo kakashi con su pose despreocupado_

_-Bueno se pueden retirar- ordeno Tsunade_

_-Hai- dijeron todos_

_-Ahh, justo cuando pensaba decirle que había sido elegido para que fuera mi sucesor- dijo la Hokage hablando para si misma con pena, todos la voltearon a ver con impacto_

_-Supongo que a esta hora toda la aldea debe de saberlo, ahora tendré que decirles que el nombramiento se tendrá que posponer-dijo con cansancio_

_-¡¿Que!?,¡¿Naruto, el nuevo Hokage!?- el grito resonó por toda la aldea_

_Fin del flash back_

Una vez llego a la torre, entro por la ventana totalmente enojado y agitado por la carrera, cuando llego vio a los equipos Ocho, Nueve y Diez pero los ignoro, rápidamente busco con la mirada a la Hokage

-¿Que pasa Uchiha por que entras a mi oficina así, y sin tocar?-dijo Tsunade ligeramente enojada mientras que se giraba sobre su silla

-Ah, Ah…Naruto…- Sasuke trataba de hablar pero le faltaba el aliento por la carrera

-¡¿Que paso con naruto!?- exigió enojada

-El…-

-¡El, que!, ¡Demonios, Uchiha habla de una vez!-

-Naruto… ¡el a desaparecido!…-

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Puede que haya algunos errores si lo hay por favor avísenme yo lo corregiré lo mas pronto posible**

**Siento que quedo muy poético.**

**pero como mencione antes este fic ya tiene su tiempo por lo cual decidí no cambiar muchas cosas es como su " derecho de antigüedad" tal vez mas adelante cambie algunos aspectos... que no me parecen que concuerden mucho y elimine otros que no tengan elocuencia en la historia**

**Gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer mi fic!**

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Prologo

**Conti! Dulce conti! Bueno aquí les trigo el prologo de mi two-shot espero les haya gustado XD**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei =)**

_pensamientos_

* * *

**Chapter: 2 Cap: 2 prologo **

-¿Que pasa Uchiha por que entras a mi oficina así, y sin tocar?-dijo Tsunade ligeramente enojada mientras que se giraba sobre su silla

-Ah, Ah…Naruto…- Sasuke trataba de hablar pero le faltaba el aliento por la carrera, por otra parte el nombre del rubio callo a todas las personas presentes las cuales temían lo peor

-¡¿Que paso con naruto!?- exigió enojada siendo la primera de todos los presentes en reaccionar

-¡El, que!, ¡Demonios Uchiha habla de una vez!-

-Naruto… ¡el a desaparecido!…-

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo alterada demonios no se esperaba esto -¡de que estas hablando Uchiha si hace poco kakashi lo dejo y se supone que te tocaba a ti mantenerlo bajo vigilancia!- Tsunade impacto su mano abierta contra su escritorio -¡que demonios estabas haciendo!-

-¡Cuando llegue ya no estaba !-le respondió con el mismo tono Sasuke- ¡recuerde que el en este día se queda solo entre 15 y 20 minutos hasta que llegue!- le volvió a responder mas calmado. Bien ella no podía refutar eso, el Uchiha había ganado.

-¡SHIZUNE!-grito dándose vuelta quedando nuevamente frente a sus subordinados, en ese momento entro la morena inquieta por el grito

-Si, Tsunade-sama-

-q

-Quiero a todos los equipos de búsqueda y rastreo disponibles en cinco minutos-

-Pero será muy difícil el reunirlos a todos en tam…. -no pudo terminar por el nuevo grito de su líder

-¡AHORA!- grito Tsunade haciéndola salir del lugar -y ustedes - dijo apuntando a los Shinobis restantes los cuales se tenzaron al oir la ruda voz de su jefa-cambio de planes… sus misiones quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso vallan con ella-dijo seriamente la rubia, los ninjas no esperaron ni un segundo cuando salieron rápidamente de la oficina para cumplir lo ordenado

-Uchiha… busca al resto de tu equipo-hablo ya mas calmada pero igual de seria y sombría- Sakura y kakashi están a punto de salir de misión alcánzalos, informales la situación y regresa con ellos lo mas pronto posible - Sasuke solo asintió sin decir palabra y salió a toda velocidad por donde llego.

-Donde estas naruto- pregunto a la nada sin esperar respuesta estrellando su puño contra su escritorio con frustración

* * *

Kakashi caminaba junto a Sakura caminaban por la calle principal hacia la salida de la aldea ya que irían personalmente a entregarle a Kazekage el informe mensual que pidió sobre el estado de Naruto el cual les tocaba a ellos entregar

Después de hablar un poco con los porteros y estar a punto de cruzar la puerta Sasuke apareció de la nada detrás de ellos

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun- pregunto adelantándose a su maestro

-Su misio queda suspendida -anuncio Sasuke sin rodeos -pero por qu…- trato de preguntar la peli rosa pero se vio a cortada por la rápida respuesta de su compañero -Naruto a desaparecido, la Hokage nos llama -dijo serio y dándose la vuelta para correr de vuelta

-¿Que…?-pregunto Sakura siguiendo a su amor automáticamente

-¿Quien fue…?-esta ves hablo kakashi con cierto tinte de enojo en su voz siguiendo a su alumno - se los explico en el camino-dijo Sasuke saltando hacia en techo cercano emprendiendo el camino de vuelta

-¿Que a pasado Sasuke?-hablo seriamente kakashi siguiéndole el paso al moreno -no lo, se lo única pista que tenemos es que despareció hoy entre los 15 minutos que dura el cambio tu guardia y la mía cuando llegue ya no estaba, nadie lo vio salir, no hay sospechosos, no lo llevaron a un examen medico, no hay nada solamente tenemos esa única pista ni siquiera sabemos si fue un traición por parte de la aldea

-Sabia que debía quedarme un poco mas,presentia que algo asi pasaria-se lamento kakashi con frustración

-Tranquilo kakashi-sensei- lo consoló Sakura - no fue culpa de nadie… no hasta que encontremos al verdadero responsable- escupió con rabia en la voz mientras se tronaba los dedos de ambas manos en señal amenazante

El resto de camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron donde una masa de Shinobis y muy irritada Tsunade los esperaba. Cuando al fin tocaron el piso pasaron a hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto

-Equipo 7 reportándose, Hokage-sama-hablo por todo el equipo el ninja copia

-Bien... a hora que estamos todos reunidos les explicare por que eh mandado a llamar a todos ustedes ...- hizo una pequeña pausa para después proseguir- al redor del medio día, Naruto Uzumaki desapareció de su habitación en el hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta- la noticia callo a todos, la verguenza se propago como un asqueroso virus contagiando a todos los presente, su futuro lider habia desaparecido y ellos en ningun momento lo notaron era un ataque bien planeado por el destino hacia sus orgullos. Era como si el solo respirar fuera un tabú para aquel silencio mortal

-¡Shinobis de Konoha!-el grito de Tsunade fue lo único que rompió aquel espeso silencio y los hizo reaccionar y ponerse firmes - su misión es buscar hasta por debajo de ultima maldita piedra existente de esta aldea y en las afueras a Naruto!… quiero que se dispersen todos los equipos de máximo tres personas por toda la aldea y las fronteras!,¡Esta totalmente prohibido el descubrir esta misión a los aldeanos…entendieron!- exclamo con diplomacia la rubia líder

-¡Sí! ¡Tsunade-sama!-se oyó el grito colectivo de los presentes los cuales con el orgullo herido ante tal fallo no hiban a dejar fallar la mision de recuperacion hacia su proximo lider con ese pensamiento en la cabeza desaparecieron en el acto

-¿Donde estas naruto?- dijo viendo como los Shinobis de Konoha se dispersaban por la zonas especificadas

* * *

-Hasta en un mundo sin ustedes… tendré que seguir adelante, por mas que duela cada paso -cuando Naruto termino de hablar formo una sonrisa triste que se fue ensanchando poco

-La vida me a quitado mucho… pero a cambio…-se vio interrumpido por el grito que se escucho detrás de el

-¡NARUTO!- al reconocer la lejana voz no pudo mas que sonreir alegremente

* * *

El equipo siete decidió buscar a las afueras de la aldea ya que no creían que alguien fuera tan tonto como para mantener a Naruto dentro de la aldea, por lo cual buscar a las afueras de esta seria mas convencional. O eso pensaban hasta que llegaron al los inicios del bosque, este estaba impregnado de Naruto. Su chakra se podía sentir por todas partes y direcciones, era muy fácil el saber que era el chakra de Naruto. ninguno era… tan cálido. El solo contacto con el te hacia sentir protegido, por lo cual decidieron llamar Pakun uno de los de los perros ninja de kakashi el cual logro detectar la dirección correcta hacia naruto por lo que detecto al parecer no había nadie junto a el o alrededor. lo cual era raro ya que se supone que había sido raptado, ¿que clase de raptor deja a su rehén libre en medio del bosque?. Era algo incomprensible. No tenia sentido. En ese momento la duda surgió entorno al equipo siete y... ¿si estaban usando a naruto como un señuelo para una ataque a la aldea? esa simple idea de usar a su amigo asi los hacia enfurecer. Pero claro el antiguo equipo siete nunca sospecho que el causante de tal alboroto era su cabezota amigo.

Claro que si se trataba de una trampa ellos lidiarían con ella y salvarian a Naruto de inmediato, no por nada eran uno de los grupos mas fuertes cuando se les juntaba.

-kakashi, el chacra de naruto puedo sentirlo a medio kilometro de aquí es muy difícil el detectarlo es como si estuviera desprendiendo chakra por todas partes; pero la mayor concentracion de chakra viene de ahí-Pakun señalo con su diminuta pata la dirrecion, este como siempre se mostraba impávido ante la situación.

-Ese no es el problema Pakun- le contesto kakashi serio saltando hacia otra rama- el problema es que la esencia de Naruto esta esparcida por todo el bosque y eso dificulta nuestra búsqueda- contesto cortante el peli plateado

-Mmm, ya veo… bien me despido espero que lo encuentren- al terminar su frase Pakun desapareció en una bola de humo dejando nuevamente al equipo siete solo.

-Por que demonios todo el bosque esta impregnado del chakra de Naruto- se quejo por primera vez en meses Sasuke, la verdad es que desde la decaída de su amigo Sasuke se había vuelto mas solitario y amargado,dejando de lado la posibilidad de un rapto hacia Naruto su posible despertar lo emocionaba.

-Le preguntaremos cuando lo hallemos Sasuke, el debe de saber que es lo que le pasa a su cuerpo, ten paciencia-trato de calmarlo Sakura, la verdad es que ella también ya estaba harta, no la mal entiendan, no es que no soporte la ecensia de naruto el hecho de estar rodeada del chakra de naruto la hacia sentir cálida y protegida era una agradable sensación. La razón por la cual estaba harta era el cual;por mas agradable que fuera la sensación no se podía centrar en una sola dirección lo que era confuso y sobre todo. Molesto.

-¡Alto!- ordeno en voz moderada kakashi al resto de su equipo el cual se detuvo en seco mientras el trío entrecerraba los ojos para ver a lo lejos una silueta conocida -ese no es…- ambos kakashi y Sasuke activaron al mismo tiempo su sharingan para tener una mejor vista de dicha silueta mientras Sakura se tuvo que conformar con esperar la confirmación de sus compañeros

-Si es el… pero que esta haciendo hay…- kakashi lanzo esa pregunta pero esta no era para ser contestada

-Ese… ese...¡idiota!- exploto la exasperación de Sasuke al entender todo el asunto -¡NARUTO!- grito furico el moreno, reanudando nuevamente el paso al una velocidad mas alta que la anteriormente llevada dejando a sus compañeros de equipo confundidos. Los cuales no tuvieron otra opción mas que seguir al Uchiha.

* * *

Cuando volteo al oír su nombre en tan estruendoso grito volteo la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento meramente impulsivo, lo siguiente que vio fue a Sasuke acercarse a una velocidad vertiginosa y un poco mas atrás al resto del equipo siete.

El verlos de nuevo alegro mucho al rubio—pues aun no sabe lo que ha causado—tanto que hizo cruzar una gran sonrisa por su rostro, con un poco de dificultad se paro del suelo y se mantuvo de pie en espera de la llegada de sus amigos

Como esperaba, Sasuke no tardo menos de dos segundos en llegar después de que este se levantara del suelo. El Uchiha se le quedo mirando con su mirada encendida y sombría con un tic en el ojo, muy poco después aterrizaron kakashi y Sakura los cuales también se le quedaron mirando pero de una manera totalmente distinta esta era una combinación de esperanza y preocupación

-¡Naruto!-chillo la peli rosa siendo la primera en moverse del grupo en reaccionar lanzándose hacia el rubio el cual no pudo mantener el equilibrio y callo de espaldas llevándose consigo a la peli rosa a la cual le importo muy poco el haber caído pero eso no evito que la caída no le doliera al rubio debajo de ella a lo cual solo mascullo un pequeño "auch" ya que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte.

Kakashi le tendió la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse -gracias-sensei- el rubio agradeció el gesto de su maestro -me alegro de que estés bien-contesto kakashi la gratitud de su alumno mas joven

-¿Que, teme no piensas venir a saludar?- se burlo Naruto de este por otra parte se acerco a Naruto y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta de hospital color verde -Oi,oi, te dije saludar - exclamo un poco enojado

-Pero que haces Sasuke- se quejo Sakura al ver el trato del moreno hacia su rubio compañero

-¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta?-exclamo enojado el Uchiha lo cual confundió a todos incluyendo al rubio-este idiota nos a hecho buscarlo por casi la mitad del país del fuego pensando que algo malo le había pasado… ¡ y el muy estúpido salió por su cuenta! -dijo todo esto al tiempo que zarandeaba a Naruto violentamente -¡como no lo sospeche nadie hubiera podido secustrar a este idiota, nadie con un poco de sentido comun se atrveria!, ¡solo piensenlo es Naruto!- grito enfurecido. Que si bien para otros no tendrian fundamentos para sus mas allegados era algo toltalmente razonable.

En ese momento el entendimiento alumbro al antiguo equipo siete haciendo que Sakura reaccionara de la misma manera que Sasuke y comenzara a zarandearlo de una manera mas violenta mientras le lanzaba una que otra impropiedad, mientras tanto kakashi trataba de calmar a sus dos estudiantes y, por que no quitarle de las manos al pobre rubio el cual no terminaba de entender el asunto

-Ya quedo mas claro que estábamos siguiendo un enemigo invisible…-opino kakashi con su voz relajada mientras invocaba nuevamente a uno de sus perros - dile a Tsunade-sama que suspenda la búsqueda que ya no es necesaria y que hemos encontrado a Naruto.- al finalizar el perro salió disparado hacia la dirección por la cual kakashi y compañía habían llegado

-Pero sigo sin entender de que están hablando-se quejo un poco desubicado por el haber sido agitado de esa manera tan brusca -¡de que misión hablan!, ¿quien se perdió?, ¿alguien se les escapo?-no sabían si era su inocencia o en verdad era un retrasado. Bueno al fin y al cabo era Naruto.

-¡El que se perdió eres tu!- le grito esta Sakura en la cara - ¿yo?, pero… -por la cara que había puesto Naruto estaba claro que pedía ayuda. En pocas palabras que alguien lo ayudara a terminar de entender el asunto por el cual era acusado

-Mira Naruto- en ese momento kakashi tomo la palabra -primero podrías explicarnos el como llegaste hasta aquí-kakashi levanto sus manos hacia los costados dando a entender que se refería al lugar en que se encontraba actualmente.

-Oh, cuando desperté no había nadie...-en ese momento kakashi y Sakura voltearon a ver a Sasuke el cual solo hizo un ademan con su mano hacia su muñeca apuntando a un reloj imaginario para después hacer una mueca de desentendido -busque mi ropa pero no la halle por lo que decidí salir así-naruto al decir estiro un poco la camiseta que componía el traje de dos piezas del hospital

-Y,¿como saliste sin ser visto o detectado por nadie? -pregunto Sasuke centrando su fría mirada hacia el rubio el cual solo volteo a verlo con una expresión en la cara que decía "que no es obvio" -obviamente que por la ventana - cuando naruto dijo eso el equipo siete (exceptuando a Sasuke) se permitieron una pequeña risilla lo cual hizo enojar mas al ex-vengador

-¡Ese no es punto idiota!- exclamo con enojo el moreno - el punto es el como lograste no ser detectado por nadie cuando saliste de la aldea - naruto puso una pose pensativa como si buscara la idea y las palabras correctas

-Mmm… ¡no lo se!- contesto con el rubio con voz jovial y llena de vida sacándole una gotita a sus amigos.

-En verdad eres idiota Naruto- contestaron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura en una perfecta coordinación

-¡Ah! Kakashi sensei y respondiendo a tu pregunta solo se que camine hasta aquí por inercia, estaba tan confundido y adormilado que no tome en cuanta cuando sali de la aldea ni el como llegue a aquí -justo en ese momento el perro que anteriormente había invocado kakashi apareció nuevamente en una bola de humo, para lo cual kakashi se agacho y se dispuso a oír el mensaje enviado por la Hokage

-Ya puedes irte, gracias por tu trabajo- el perro desapareció nuevamente en una bola de humo -al parecer ya cancelaron la búsqueda y todos están regresado, la Hokage ordeno que le llevemos de inmediato a Naruto al parecer esta** muy** enojada -a lo cual kakashi se tomo la molestia de remarcar la gran molestia de su jefa

-Tal parece que se entero de que no fue un rapto y fuiste tu el que salió sin permiso y en bata de hospital-se burlo kakashi de la suerte de su pupilo

-Oh mierda... tendré que aguantar los gritos de la vieja toda la tarde-se lamento el rubio-hay que marcharnos entre mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto saldré de esa oficina- Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del bosque -a por cierto si quieren se pueden adelantar yo caminare- les aconsejo alejándose mas.

-¿No puedes saltar por las ramas?- le interrogo extrañada la peli rosa -si puedo pero como estoy comenzando a liberar chakra por causa del coma cada cosa que toque fuertemente alguna parte de mi cuerpo se rompe y no tengo ganas de caerme a cada rato- explico tomando una pose aburrida

-¿Liberando chakra dices?-esta vez el de la interrogante fue el Uchiha -Si mira- dijo Naruto parado el paso junto a un árbol y estrellando ligeramente su mano contra la corteza del mismo. En ese momento el árbol se desprendió de sus raíces y callo pesadamente al suelo no sin antes estrellarse contra uno que otro árbol que se interpuso en su trayectoria hacia el suelo

-Ven-contesto con simpleza y retomando su camino.

-Ahhhh~- dijeron los tres como si fuera normal. Es que... ¿Qué podía impresionar a este equipo lleno de anormales?. Al parecer ya nada -bien te acompañaremos ya que después de todo es nuestra misión en llevarte de vuelta y a salvo- propuso kakashi sin esperar una afirmacion de Naruto

-Creo que eso también explica el por que todo el bosque esta impregnado con tu chakra - dijo con simpleza Sasuke pasando de largo el árbol que minutos antes había tirado su rubio amigo con solo tocarlo, colocándose al lado derecho de Naruto.

-Cierto, es lo mas probable- le siguió kakashi el paso a sus dos estudiantes para colocarse al lado izquierdo de Naruto -opino lo mismo- por ultimo Sakura le dio un último vistazo al árbol para colocarse a lado de kakashi y caminar al mismo paso que los demás.

Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio observando el paisaje que el frondoso bosque de Konoha les ofrecía y de la aun mas agradable sensacion del chakra de Naruto, ya que practicamente se encontraban junto a la funte que dicho sea de paso los hacia sentir protejidos y relajados por lo que no tomaron en cuenta que llebaban un paso estremadamente lento. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pero en cierto modo para todos pareció como si hubieran vuelto al pasado y estuvieran tomando un tranquilo paseo después de terminar una tonta mision clase D.

Cuando divisaron las puertas de Konoha aceleraron inconsientemente un poco el paso para llegar lo antes posible, si bien se habían tardado más por decidir el caminar en ves de hacer lo contrario, por lo que en las puertas estaba una muy ansiosa Tsunade y un poco mas atrás un pequeño gentío que eran nada mas que los escuadrones de búsqueda que esperaban su regreso.

En el momento que Tsunade logro dar con Naruto sintió un gran alivio y la vez un gran enojo por todo el embrollo que causo su escapada del hospital

-¡NARUTO!- grito como advertencia hacia el y hacia los demás para que se dieran cuenta de su llegada. Pero si Tsunade planeaba regañarlo estado a mas de treinta metros de distancia no pudo ya que varios gritos de alegría y jubilo por el regreso de Naruto no la dejaron por lo cual decidió el guardarse el regaño para otra ocasión y disfrutar el hecho de que el rubio al fin había despertado

A lo lejos el equipo siete pudo oír el estruendoso grito de su Hokage lo que esperaban a continuación era en sermón desde unos treinta metros de distancia hacia Naruto y su imprudencia pero lo que se oyó fueron gritos de alegría gritando el nombre del rubio el cual no entendía nada de tan alegre recibimiento

Entre los gritos se podían a oir varios "es un milagro que haya despertado" "Naruto-sama me alegro de que este a salvo" "Naruto-sama" entre otros. No entendía el por que el honorifico.

-"_La vida me a quitado mucho…pero…"_- ese pensamiento incompleto era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio cuando al fin tocaron el suelo de la aldea donde los gritos se hicieron mas ruidosos haciendo que los aldeanos se dieran cuenta y se unieran al griterío al darse cuenta de la persona a la que esperaban los shinobis de la aldea

-Naruto debes de volver al hospital-fue lo primero que menciono Tsunade un vez lo tuvo enfrente, no fue una petición si no una orden por parte de la Senju -si vieja, creo que por primera vez te hare caso me siento muy cansa…-pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que las piernas le fallaron haciéndolo casi caer de no ser por kakashi y Sasuke que reaccionaron y lo sujetaron por un brazo cada uno

-Gracias chicos- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa hacia sus compañeros

-No hay de que - respondió por los dos el peli plateado -ustedes dos llévenlo de regreso a su habitación y tu Sakura encárgate de estabilizarlo de nuevo- ante esto los mencionados por Tsunade asintieron y desaparecieron de ahí junto con el rubio

-Ahhh~-suspirando cansada Tsunade volteo a su espalda para ver a sus subordinados que tenia preocupación por la salud del rubio -no se preocupen vuelvan a sus casas solo esta cansado acaba de despertar por lo cual su cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a estar en movimiento después de tanto tiempo. Solo esta cansado.- todos asintieron mas tranquilos empezaron a dispersarse y a volver a sus tarea diarias

Con esto la princesa de las babosas procedió a dirigirse al hospital a darle la noticia a Naruto.

* * *

A hora naruto descansaba en su cuarto—ya personalizado—conectado únicamente a un suero que por el momento era lo que necesitaba, mientras tanto sus amigos apreciaban a su amigo dormir solo que esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara ya que sabia que en un momento despertaría

-¿Cuando creen que Tsunade-sama le diga?- pregunto a sus compañeros Ino ansiosa viendo hacia sus lados esperando que alguien respondiera su pregunta

-Posiblemente cuando despierte- fue la lógica respuesta de Shikamaru-aunque será problemático el oírlo gritar de emoción -agrego con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como el rubio se revolvía entre sueños

-¿Quien no gritaría si le dan una noticia de ese calibre?- agrego TenTen con una sonrisa

-¡Tienes razón TenTen la llama de Naruto-kun ardera mas que nunca!- grito jovial Rock Lee haciendo rodar los ojos de todos y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura mientras esta le hacia un ademan de silencio y apuntaba a Naruto dormido el cual se removió mas y termino por abrir los ojos con pesadez logrando que la peli rosa le tendiera otra golpe al pobre de Lee seguido de un "¡ves lo que acabas de hacer!",la miraba confundida del rubio era signo claro que aun no despertaba del todo

-Chicos... ¿Son ustedes?- pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de las figuras borrosas que tenia delante

-¿Quienes mas podrían ser Naruto?- contesto Sai el cual salió de sabrá-kami-donde, en ese momento Sakura y Hinata se acercaron al rubio para ayudarle a sentarse ya que al parecer le costaba un poco el lograrlo

-Me alegro de verlos otra vez -contesto ya mas despierto mientras se tallaba los ojos con la parte inferior de su palma -pero que hacen aquí deben de tener cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí- dijo calmado Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama con ayuda de Hinata y Sakura

-No seas tonto-lo regaño Ino la cual iba a continuar de no ser por que Rock Lee le robo la palabra -que va ser mas importante que el despertar de nuestro nuevo hompf- pero este fue callado a tiempo por la mano de TenTen y Neji que no le permitieron el seguir hablando

-¿Eh?, ¿De que están hablando?- pregunto desconcertado

-!No!, ¡Nada!- se apuro a justificar esta TenTen mientras Neji sacaba a a Lee del cuarto -si pronto la Hokage te dirá- y como si la hubieran invocado esta apareció por la puerta

-Todos ustedes fuera tengo que hablar a asolas con el- ordeno con voz calma la quinta, todos se despidieron con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa y así salieron de la habitación uno por uno sin decir palabra

-Naruto… voy a pasar por alto tu pequeña travesura solo por que acabas de despertar y estoy de buen humor, quiero que oigas bien lo que estoy por contarte -le explico, el cual la veia confundido -...hace siete meses decidí que era hora de ceder mi puesto, el consejo y el señor feudal aceptaron automáticamente mi único postulante, pero desgraciadamente diez días después mi postulante cayo en coma por lo cual su ceremonia de nombramiento tuvo que ser pospuesta-Tsunade vio con satisfacción la expresión de consternacion en Naruto- pero hubo un bocón que se encargo de esparcir la noticia (bah~ era ella solo que estaba borracha cuando soltó la sopa y se lo confezo a media aldea) por lo que toda la aldea ya lo sabe, por lo cual no te extrañes de que te hablen con mucho respeto cuando te vean- explico con elocuencia la rubia

-E- e-eso q-quiere decir que al fin… lo l-logre -dijo apenas naruto sintiendo como sus ojos picaban y se humedecían, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de alegría al fin había conseguido el sueño de su vida, el cual se la paso restregando en la cara de millones de personas que se burlaban de el y decian que nunca lo lograria… al fin.. En serio la vida le había quitado muchas cosas…

-¡Lo logre!- grito lanzándose a Tsunade abrazándola automáticamente a lo cual ella correspondió con gusto -si.. Lo lograste…- hablo en un susurro la mujer

-Fue mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios pero al final lo has logrado- Tsunade se separo de Naruto para así quedar cara a cara -escucha Naruto en un mes tomaras mi puesto… esto no es un juego te estas haciendo cargo de muchas vidas las cuales estas jurando proteger con la tuya propia

Naruto sonrió tenuemente y miro por la ventana hacia la montaña de los Hokage - Si lo se…yo le jure a alguien el proteger y cuidar de la hoja y tu lo sabes muy bien ¿no?- dijo devolviéndole la mirada a la Hokage la cual sonrió -"**por que yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, por que ese es mi camino ninja** "-susurro al aire con nostalgia

-¡Es mejor que te prepares!- exclamo con energías renovadas la quinta

-Lo estoy desde hace mucho- señalo Naruto alzando su mano mostrando su puño cerrado con en el pulgar en lo alto

* * *

**Un mes después…**

Las calles de Konoha estaban abarrotadas de gente sobre todo la calle principal que quedaba en el camino hacia la torre del Hokage, bastaba mirara por los alrededores para darse cuenta de que la población se preparaba para una gran celebración.

Unos minutos después se podían apreciar a toda la gente amontonada enfrente del edificio mas sobresaliente de su aldea donde esperaban con ansias a que saliera su nuevo Hokage.

* * *

Dentro de la torre…

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban Tsunade y Naruto esperando el momento oportuno para salir a hacer oficial la sucesión ambos se mostraban tranquilos, Naruto a pesar de mostrase tranquilo estaba totalmente nervioso y a la vez emocionado.

Ambos vestían sus las ropas de siempre acepto por Naruto que decidió desde hace un mes modificar un poco su uniforme jounin cambiando la camiseta de manga larga color azul estándar de este por una camisa de manga corta naranja con rejilla con bordes del mismo color, los pantalones negros jounin y sus sandalias negras, por ultimo su chaleco jounin

Si bien no hay una regla que impida eso (ejemplos: Anko, Gai etc.) a Tsunade le hubiera gustado el que naruto portara su uniforme en regla al momento del nombramiento pero el rubio se negó rotundamente a salir si no era así, por lo que termino cediendo al capricho del joven hokage.

-Tsunade-sama es hora- anuncio Shizune con una sonrisa desde la puerta haciendo que las miradas de la únicas dos personas presentes se clavaran en ella. Poco tempo después Tsunade se levanto de su silla con parsimonia y hizo un ademan con la mano para que Naruto la siguiera a lo este solo asintió con una sonrisa para enseguida salir del despacho siendo escoltados por Shizune y mas tarde se les uniría el resto del equipo siete a dicha escolta

-Espera aquí- le ordeno Tsunade mientras se dirigía al techo del edificio, en cuanto la multitud de afuera la logro visualizar en lo alto del edificio Hokage los gritos de alegría se esparcieron rápidamente por el espacio

-¡Escuchen!-exclamo fuertemente la quita haciendo callar a todos en un instante - desde hace ya siete meses se había decidido este nombramiento pero por ciertos inconvenientes no se pudo realizar, pero ahora ya todo resuelto paso a presentarles a su nuevo Hokage… ¡Naruto Uzumaki!- gritó dando a atender que pronto aparecería lo que emociono a todos y los comenzaron a lanzar aclamaciones hacia Naruto

* * *

Después de que Tsunade subiera Naruto y los demás se quedaron en silencio oyendo el monologo de la rubia mayor hasta que Naruto no aguanto mas y se aventuro a preguntar

-Y…¿si no lo hago bien?- susurro a sus amigos lo cuales lo vieron seriamente

-De que estas hablando idiota este es tu sueño- lo regaño Sasuke con su típica mirada seria y fria -¡claro que lo harás bien!- Sakura termino la oración del moreno asegurándolo con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero…- si iba a agregar algo fue muy tarde ya que Tsunade lo estaba llamando -con la mirada insegura avanzo hacia la entrada pero antes de salir kakashi lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el hombro

-¿tu crees que lo logre kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto a su maestro sin voltear a verlo, este embozo una sonrisa imperseptible por su mascara - oye, oye ¡pienso que puedes hacerlo!, y no soy el único. ¡todos piensan lo mismo!-fue la sincera respuesta del peli plata -escucha bien las voces que te llaman-termino empujándolo ligeramente hacia la salida

-Gracias kakashi-sensei- agradeció caminando hacia Tsunade que ya lo esperaba con sombrero en mano

Naruto se acerco lentamente hacia la quinta con una sonrisa mas segura para terminar a lado de ella , en el momento en que naruto se posiciono a lado de ella los gritos y exclamaciones aumentaron en volumen a lo que el chico respondió con una gran sonrisa . Ante tal ruido Tsunade hizo un simple movimiento de mano para que la gente se calmara y pusiera atención

-Desde hoy naruto la aldea queda en tus manos…- levanto el sombrero y lo coloco con cuidado y precisión en la cabeza del rubio menor -es tu turno de proteger y velar por esta aldea…tal y como lo hicieron nuetros antecesores... ¡Como el Rokudaime Hokage!- exclamo con vigor Tsunade aplaudiendo, aplausos que de inmediato se fundieron con otros miles que estallaron junto con el grito de la ahora ex -Hokage

Naruto no sabia que decir o hacer se había quedado en blanco por lo que lo único que atino a hacer fue sonreír tontamente al publico

-Ahora di unas palabras Rokudaime- lo animo Tsunade haciéndolo reaccionar y salir de su encanto -¿yo?- pregunto el apuntandose con su dedo indice -si tu, ¿Quién mas podría ser?- contesto extrañamente ansiosa a legendaria perdedora .la verdad de tal ancia era que hacia un mes había apostado con todos los jounin a que naruto daría un buen discurso el día de su nombramiento el cual no mencionaría nada idiota o relacionado con el ramen claro que solo ella, kakashi, Iruka, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron esperanza en que su amigo los ayudara a ganar un jugosa suma de dinero, pero no era como si a Sasuke le gustara estar apostando. No. Solo lo hizo por que le encanta ganar.

Suspiro y avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente hasta quedar casi pegado al barda que tenia el techo, cerro los ojos y recargo sus manos sobre la base superior del barandal para apoyarse al así abriendo un solo ojo para ver ala gente que estaba presente

-Se que hemos tenido muchas diferencias… por muchos años…-inicio con tranquilidad para después abrir el otro ojo y continuar hablando-...ha habido palabras duras...y difíciles de olvidar…-observo como la gente se removía incomoda y como otras mostraba culpabilidad pura en el rostro-...en definitiva debemos de dejar todo eso atrás…y… abrirnos paso a nuevos horizontes, incluso si llegamos a perderlo todo trataremos de seguir adelante…-Naruto observo con satisfacción como toda la gente reaccionaba de manera positiva a sus palabras. Despacio se dejo de recargar en el barandal para ponerse recto en su posición sin dejar de mirar a la población que apresiaba cada movimiento del joven hokage -...así que como Rokudaime créanme que siempre los protegeré, creeré, siempre me pondré de pie…-hizo nuevamente una pausa y ensancho su sonrisa a una zorruna -...se que lloverá pero las nubes se irán… y vamos a superar el pasado en este momento... Recuerden esto "corazones que se unen destruyen la duda existente"... Lo que dejamos atrás no lo podemos borrar...-dijo observando las reacciones de sorpresa de los aldeanos, fue reduciendo su sonrisa hasta hacerla ligera y tierna como la de un padre a un hijo lo que los sorprendió mas -...a partir de aquí vamos a empezar de nuevo... ¿si?...- finalizo cerrando los ojos sosteniendo aun su cálida sonrisa (hagan de cuenta Minato sonriendo)

-¡CLARO!, ¡HOKAGE-SAMA!-grito todo el pueblo con lagrimas en los ojos y aclamándolo, al instante Naruto abrió los ojos y ensancho su sonrisa nuevamente a una zorruna

-Gracias- susurro al aire mirando hacia el cielo -¡bien hecho!- lo felicito la Senju dándole una palmada en el hombro-fue un estupendo discurso, te felicito- logrando confundir un poco a Naruto por la extraña felicidad repentina de la ex- hokage

-Lo hiciste bien dobe-lo felicito a su manera Sasuke dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro -gracias no fue tan difícil como pensaba- confeso alegremente

-Lo hiciste maravilloso, tanto que lograste conmover a toda la aldea- dijo la peli rosa mientras se retiraba una pequeña lagrima del ojo

-Vez te dije que podías lograrlo- agrego kakashi haciéndole un cariño brusco en el pelo (pues esta ya se había retirado el sombrero)

-Ven, vamos todos te esperan abajo para felicitarte -el quipo siete comenzó a caminar hacia la salida junto con Tsunade que iba extremadamente alegre irradiando una aura brillante -seguramente cuando lleguemos Gai y Lee le salten encima y lo empapen con lagrimas- opino o mas bien predijo Kakashi

Se quedo parado viendo como todos se alejaban mientras hablaban alegremente. Sonrió y miro al cielo observando las tres primeras estrellas en aparecer -ciertamente la vida me a quitado mucho….- susurro al cielo sonriendo a las estrellas que parpadearon con mas intensidad como si respondieran a la voz del joven Hokage

-¡Naruto! ¡Rápido!-

_Si me a quitado mucho…_

-¡Ya voy!-

_Pero se a encargado de devolvérmelo…_

_** FIN**_

* * *

**Bien aquí esta la segunda parte espero les haya gustado mi primer fic de naruto =) no es perfecto me pero me divertí haciéndolo**

**Espero que a ustedes les guste también ¡gracias por leer!perdonen las faltas de ortogrefia pronto las arreglare  
**

**REVIEWS?**

puede…pude que este sea… el fin


End file.
